Von Windmühlen und geflügelten Spinnen
by lost dope
Summary: Die Rettung der Welt, ein neunjähriger Vater, die Zweifel eines Neugeborenen und der rettende Engel.


Ich wollt´ noch sagen, dass ich eine faule Kuh bin, da ich den Plot eigentlich locker in fünf Kapitel hätte packen können, aber darauf hatte ich keine Lust. Von daher gehört das Kapitel ganz Vivi und seinem kleinen namenlosen "Sohn", oder was auch immer. Es geht glaub´ ich deswegen hopplahop, ich geh auf ziemlich viele Sachen nicht ein, auf die ich eingehen wollte, aber damit muss man halt leben (Es ist irgendwie eine Macke von mir, schon am Anfang allen Leuten meine Fics vermiesen zu müssen. Sorry).  
  
Wer sich jetzt fragt, wer Amarant ist, das ist Mahagon, ich bin nur vorgeschädigt durch tausende englische Fics, wo der gute Mann nun einmal Amarant heißt. Ich weiß, ich bin doof.  
  
Ach ja, die Geschichte mit der Spinne ist geklaut aus dem Song Pink Spider von hide. Ist ziemlich gut, wer´s nicht kennt.  
  
@ceres  
  
den Beatrix-Auftritt widme ich ganz dir.   
  
Dankeschön für die Grüße in deinem Steckbrief. Da werd´ ich ja ganz rot, dass du mich weiterempfiehlst ^^.  
  
Von Windmühlen und geflügelten Spinnen  
  
"Zidane, versprich mir, dass du zurückkommst" Er hatte es Garnet versprochen, sie war ins Luftschiff eingestiegen, auf ihn vertrauend, während er sich auf ins innere des Baumes Iifars machte. Obwohl das Luftschiff zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion bereits mehrere Kilometer vom Baum entfernt war, war sie dennoch vom Deck aus noch deutlich zu sehen.   
  
Ein schöner Anblick den man momentan vom Balkon hatte. Man konnte von ihm aus über ganz Alexandria blicken, und jeden Tag wuchs es ein Stückchen mehr zu der prunkvollen Hauptstadt heran, die sie schon einmal war, bevor Bahamut mit seinem Höllenfeuer darüber hinweggefegt war.   
  
Garnet lehnte sich an die Brüstung und seufzte, während sie den emsigen Arbeitern beim Aufbau der Stadt zuschaute. Wenigstens etwas ging voran. Momentan machte sie sich eher Sorgen, um die immernoch übriggebliebenen Nebelmonster in Dali. Es waren in dem Dorf erneut Monster aufgetaucht, niemand hatte eine Ahnung, warum.   
  
Eigentlich wusste die Königin, dass es kaum Sorgen gab, die sie haben musste. Vivi kam schon zurecht, er war stark geworden während der Reise. Er hatte schon soviele Kreaturen mit seiner Schwarzmagie in die Knie gezwungen, dass er vermutlich auch in Dali keine Probleme haben dürfte. Außerdem war Steiner dabei, und auf Amarant war in solchen Dingen sowieso verlass.  
  
"Nein...", murmelte Garnet, "Es geht nun aufwärts. Alexandria wird seine alte Schönheit zurückerlangen, die Monster werden verschwinden und das Leid wird ein Ende finden."  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie eine pikiert dreinblickende Wache, die hinter ihr stand und ihr berichtete, dass der Trupp aus Dali auf dem Rückweg war. Die junge Königin seufzte und verließ den Balkon. Sie hatte recht. Das Leid würde verschwinden, nur, dass sie selbst kaum etwas davon haben. Ihr eigenens Leid würde nämlich noch andauern, vielleicht für immer.  
  
Endlich waren sie wieder da, diese Verräter! Einfach ohne sie abzuhauen. Aber jetzt würde sie ihnen schon den Marsch blasen, so leicht würden sie ihr nicht davonkommen. Bereuen würden sie es noch allesamt, jawohl!  
  
Eiko Carrol, eine der letzten Esper, süße sechs Jahre alt und Nervensäge vom Dienst marschierte die Landstraße aus Alexandria entlang, mit Wut geladen bis in die Haarspitzen. Eine Woche hatte sie auf die Rückkehr dieser Schweinehunde gewartet! Sie grinste triumphierend, als sie die Straße heruntersah. Da waren sie auch schon, Irrtum ausgeschlossen. So eine Frisur wie Amarants gab es kein zweites Mal.   
  
Unbemerkt hinter dem hohen Gras am Wegesrand verstecken, ausharren, abwarten und wenn der Feind näher kommt: BUMM!! Das war einer der besten Pläne, die sie sich je ausgedacht hatte.  
  
Aufmerksam hörte sie, wie nah das Fußgetrappel schon war. Vivi schien vorne weg zu gehen, was sich bestätigte, als sie eine Braune Zipfelmütze hinter dem Gras entlangspatzieren sah. Wunderbar. Vivi eignete sich sowieso am besten zum Opfer.  
  
Noch ein bisschen warten... 3, 2, 1... UND LOS!  
  
"Ihr Schweine!!!!!", Eiko sprang wie eine kleine Biowaffe hinter dem Stein hervor, bereit, ihre Widersacher mit den übelsten Schmähungen zu überhäufen.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!", Eiko verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht und der kleine Schwarzmagier setzte sich erschrocken auf den Hintern.  
  
"Du brauchst gar nicht so verdattert zu schauen! Du bist selbst schuld, wenn du mich nicht mitnimmst."  
  
"Ähm..., Fräulein Eiko...?", Steiner und Amarant schienen jetzt ebenfalls herangekommen zu sein.  
  
"Und ihr zwei...!", sie stockte und starrte die Party aus 5, 6, 7...? Personen an.  
  
"Den Spaß überlass ich euch.", grinste Amarant hähmisch und wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen, was jedoch daran scheiterte, dass sich Vivi an sein Bein hängte und nicht losließ, während er böse "Du bleibst hier!" zetterte. Zumindest sah er so aus, wie Vivi. Aber wenn das Vivi war, dann musste er in Dali ein Blitzpersönlichkeitstraining absolviert haben, da er sich sonst Amarant vielleicht einmal auf 3 Meter zu nähern gewagt hatte. Und außerdem, wenn er Vivi war... wer war dann das Persönchen, dass sie eben angefahren hatte... und wer waren die vier anderen bezipfelmützetenKerlchen, die sich teils lachend über Amarant amüsierten, teils ängstlich hinter Steiner versteckten.  
  
Verwirrt starrte Eiko von einem Schwarzmagier zum anderen. Das brachte ihren ganzen Plan durcheinander, ihnen allen einmal kräftig den Marsch zu blasen!  
  
"Ähm...", einer der Schwarzmagier löste sich von den anderen und kam auf Eiko zu, während Amarant es endlich geschafft hattem, sich das andere Vivi-Kerlchen vom Bein zu eisen, "Hallo Eiko."  
  
"Du... du bist jetzt aber Vivi.", verdattert zeigte sie mit dem Finger auf die anderen Vivis, "... Wie... wieso zum Kuckuck sehen die denn alle aus, wie du?"  
  
Wo Eiko sie jetzt nocheinmal näher betrachtete, fielen schon kleinere Unterschiede auf. Zwei von ihnen waren kleiner als der Rest, während der zornige, der Amarant am gehen gehindert hatte schon fast katzenartige Augen hatte, und der, den sie eben angmotzt hatte, überragte den Durchschnitt um ein kleines Stück.Nur der fünfte im Bunde, der die ganze Zeit unauffällig vor sich her in die Luft starrte glich Vivi wirklich wie ein Ei.  
  
"Das ist unser Papa!", johlte einer der beiden Kleinen los, und lief mit seinen Stummelbeinchen los, um Vivi zu knuddeln. Der andere Kleine tat es ihm gleich.  
  
"Uwaaaaaaah...", jaulte das Original, das unter dem Gewicht der beiden umfiel.  
  
Jetzt verstand Eiko bei weitem gar nichts mehr: "Euer... Papa?"  
  
"So, jetzt, wo die Verwirrung komplett ist, wie wär´s, wenn ihr das ganze im Schloss klären würdet. Ich brauche meine Bezahlung und Bier...", meinte Amarant trocken, während er an Eiko und Co. vorbeiging, "VIEL Bier...", setzte er noch grummelnd hinzu, den kleinen Schwarzmagier, der sich wieder schimpfend und keifend an sein gekrallt hatte ignorierend.  
  
"Also dann, erzählt...", Garnet saß in einem Sessel in einem ihrer privaten Gemächer und schaute Geduldig auf Vivi und Steiner, während der Rest an Vivis mit einer immer noch verdattert aussehenden Eiko und einem bis zum Ende genervten Amarant auf einer Couch in der Ecke saßen.  
  
"Nun ja... ", begann Steiner, "Durch Kujas Wiederaktivierung Iifas sind in Dali auch die Maschinen wieder unaufbesichtigt angesprungen. Dies erklärt dann auch die plötzliche Präsenz von Nebelmonstern in und um Dali und auch...", er schielte zu den sechs Schwarzmagiern auf der Couch.  
  
"Ich verstehe...", Garnet nickte den kleinen Gestalten freundlich zu.  
  
"Und wieso ist Vivi jetzt ihr Papa!?!?!?!", rief Eiko entrüstet in die Runde. Also echt. Das war doch das wichtigste überhaupt. Wen interessierte es denn schon, weshalb diese komischen Apparaturen wieder liefen.   
  
Allerdings hatte Eikos Aufschrei auch wieder Regung in die schwarzen Persönchen gebracht und es entstand eine allgemeine Unruhe auf der Couch. Während die zwei kleinen anfingen, laut und fröhlich "Paaaaaaaaaaaapi, Paaaaaaaapi" zu glucksen und dabei auf Vivi zu zeigten, fing der Aggressive an, jeweils Amarant und den großen in die Beine zu zwicken und der letzte unauffällige in der ganzen Aufregung fiel einfach von der Couch runter auf den Hintern und sah sich verdutzt um. Eiko starrte den Haufen neben sich ungläubig an. Unmöglich, wie kindisch sie sich benahmen aufgrund so eines Zwischenrufes.  
  
Amarant fing unterdessen nur an zu kalkulieren, wie viel ihm wohl von seiner Bezahlung abgezogen wurde, wenn er einen oder Zwei von ihnen spontan umbrachte.  
  
"Waaaaaaah, ich bin doch nicht ihr richtiger Papa.", Vivi versteckte peinlich berührt und greinend sein Gesicht unter der Hutkrempe.  
  
"Also, das ist so...", sprang Steiner fachmännisch ein, der sich momentan sehr normal und wichtig vorkam, "Meister Vivi hatte ihnen auf der Reise sehr viel erklärt und beigebracht. Und dann kam irgendwann die Frage, was denn Eltern seien...", er legte eine kreative Pause ein, da der Lärm auf der Couch überhand nahm und Amarant sich inzwischen neben die Tür verkrümelt hatte.  
  
"Ähm, wie dem auch sei... Meister Vivi erzählte ihnen, dass Eltern wohl auf einen aufpassen würden und einem alles wichtige für´s Leben beibrächten. Und... nun ja... seitdem ist er ihr Papa. Es stimmt ja irgendwie auch, haha." Steiner kratzte sich lachend am Hinterkopf.  
  
"Papaaaaaaaaaa...", riefen die beiden Kleinen und rannten wieder zu einer Knuddelattacke auf ihren armen Papa zu.  
  
"Waaaaaaaah.", und wieder hatten sie ihn umgerissen.  
  
"Wir haben dich lieb, Papa."  
  
"Hilf mir doch mal jemand!", jaulte Vivi, der die beiden alleine nicht von sich herunterbekam.  
  
Perplex starrte Garnet auf die drei Schwarzmagier am Boden, ein Grinsen wuchs in ihrem Gesicht. Sie versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken aber irgendwie klappte es nicht.   
  
Ruhig Garnet. Du sollst nicht über den Armen Vivi lachen. Das ziemt sich nicht. Du bist Königin.   
  
Aber auch alles gute Zureden brachte nichts gegen die Macht dieser skurrilen Szene.  
  
"Ihihihihihihi... Entschuldigung... ichihihihihihihihihihihihihi.", sie lachte, als gäbe es kein halten mehr.  
  
"Ähm... eure Hoheit?", Steiner tippte sie an die Schulter. Nichts zu machen, die Königin krümmte sich noch weiter vor Lachen, während ihr die Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen.  
  
"H-hey Papa?", fragte einer der kleinen, als sie endlich ihren Papa wieder auf die Füße hatten kommen lassen, "Ich hab´ Angst..."  
  
"Ich auch...", antwortete Vivi, ängstlich auf Garnet schauend.  
  
Es hatte zehn Minuten gedauert, bis sich Garnet über den zu Boden geworfenen Vivi und die zwei vor Freude quietschenden Schwarzmagier wieder eingekriegt hatte.  
  
"Ich... entschuldige mich... hihihi... Das war unhöflich Vivi...", die Königin wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, während Vivi sich verlegen bis über beide Ohren den Hut vor das schwarze Gesicht zog.  
  
"Ich glaube, die Tatsache, dass ihr hier seid, erübrigt die Frage, ob die Monster alle tot sind, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich, eure Hoheit!!!", Steiner sprang stolz wie ein Klassenstreber, der seine Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte auf und salutierte, "Ich darf mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass sämtliche Monster in Dali eliminiert wurden!"  
  
Während des letzten Satzes schien Steiners Eifer plötzlich nachgelassen zu haben, da er nicht mehr in einem ganz so schwungvollem Ton brüllte und besorgt und etwas unsicher zu Vivi herüberschielte, der plötzlich etwas bedröppelt vor sich hin starrte.  
  
"Danke Steiner. Ist noch irgend etwas?", sein wechselnder Tonfall war auch Garnet nicht entgangen und sie blickte ihn fragend an.  
  
"Ähm... Nein. Das war alles."  
  
"Hoheit?", eine grüne Riesenpranke tippte der Königin auf die Schulter, "Es freut mich, euch so amüsiert zu haben, aber ich hätte dann jetzt doch liebend gern mein Geld."  
  
War ja klar, dass Amarant es hier nicht lange aushalten würde, dachte Garnet belustigt, bevor sie eine Bedienstete rief, die dem Kopfgeldjäger das Geld überreichte.  
  
"Und was habt ihr nun vor?", fragte sie ihn interessiert.  
  
Er antwortete nicht, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck gab zu verstehen, dass er möglichst viel Abstand von diesem Schreigetier auf dem Sofa nehmen würde.  
  
Garnet verabschiedete sich, während sie sich im Hinterstübchen amüsiert fragte, wie wohl der Rückweg ohne Tote verlaufen konnte.  
  
"Du, Garnet?", Vivi zupfte der Königin am Rock und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Es war komisch, aber momentan schienen ihre Gedanken von einem Extrem ins andere zu wandern. In ihrem Kopf hatte es sich die letzt Monate nur um Zidane gedreht, darum, dass er nicht da war und dass sie dieses Leben nun ohne ihn zuende bringen musste. Inmitten dieser dunklen Verzweiflung in ihrem Kopf hatte sie damit angefangen, sich an jeden freudigen, lustigen Gedanken zu klammern, der ihr auch nur etwas Ablenkung versprach. Es war das einzige, was ihr etwas Kraft gab, um Alexandria auch nur annähernd regieren zu können.  
  
"Hm, ja?", fragte sie, etwas überrascht.   
  
"Ich habe dir die anderen ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt.", wenn man sich Vivi so betrachtete, erschien er nicht sehr viel anders oder erwachsener als die anderen. Eigentlich waren sie alle noch Kinder aber er hatte plötzlich die gesamte Verantwortung für sie...  
  
Die beiden kleinen Quietschigen hießen Lucy und Merlin, soviel erzählte er, der kleine aggressive mit den Katzenaugen hieß Ed und der schreckhafte lange hieß Kimmie. Nur der Stille wollte seinen Namen nicht rausrücken.  
  
"Entschuldige...", krächzte Vivi bedrückt, "Es... es ist nur... Er hat gar keinen Namen... er möchte keinen.", betroffen sah er zu Boden, während er in seiner Erinnerung erneut den kleinen Kerl vor sich sah, in einer Ecke zusammengekauert und schreiend, während die riesige geflügelte Gestalt mit den leuchtenden Augen langsam vor seinen Augen zu Boden sank und stehenblieb.  
  
Garnet schaute besorgt zu dem immer noch starr vor sich hinblickenden Schwarzling, dann wandte sie sich an Vivi und flüsterte: "Bist du sicher, dass er... du weißt schon... erwacht ist...? Wie ihr das nennt...?"  
  
"Natürlich...", Vivi blickte sie mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und auch etwas Wut an, "Es ist nur..."  
  
Alexandria war ein gottverdammtes Höllenloch. Zumindest, was Kneipen anging. In diesem Dreckhaufen von Hauptstadt gab es keine einzige anständige Schenke, zumindest keine, in der man sich öfter Blicken lassen konnte.  
  
Verächtlich schnaubte Amarant, als er vor seiner Stammkneipe in dieser Stadt stand. "Zum springenden Nilpferd". Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn der Schuppen zu Ehren der fetten Brane eröffnet worden war. Naja, so hirnverbrannt der Name auch war, wenigstens die Drinks dort konnten zumindest Ansatzweise mit denen aus Treno mithalten  
  
Von der Luft her war die Kneipe hingegen denen in der Stadt der Diebe und Mörder komischerweise doch überlegen. Als der Kopfgeldjäger eintrat schlug ihm sofort ein Dunst aus Alkohol und Nikotin entgegen, der es ihm schwer machte, die Theke vom Eingang aus zu erkennen.  
  
An der Theke bestellte er sein Bier und sah sich um. Es war hier heute relativ voll, ein Haufen Arbeiter, abgewrackte Typen und irgendwo im Hintergrund die gröhlende Gesellschaft einer Jungesellenparty, die Amarant bereits wieder bis ins Unermessliche anzupissen schien.   
  
Und das, obwohl sich ihm die wirkliche Plage gerade erst näherte.  
  
"Na, wenn das nicht mein hässlicher Freund mit dem Arschgesicht ist!!", Amarant hörte eine schrille, aufdringliche, gehässige Stimme und wie ihm jemand mit ganzer Wucht hinten auf den Rücken haute.  
  
Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer ihn da so liebevoll begrüßte. Es gab nur eine Person auf der Welt, die eine dermaßen markerschütternde Art hatte, den Leuten Hallo zu brüllen.  
  
"Hallo Lani. Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen.", gab er sarkastisch zurück, während er seinen Bierkrug zur Hälfte lehrte.   
  
"Jaja, schon gut!", die zierliche Kopfgeldjägerin, die gerade mal halb so groß war, wie ihr Gegenüber, krabbelte auf den Stuhl neben ihm und gab der Bedienung zu verstehen, dass sie dasselbe wollte, wie Amarant.   
  
"Na, man hört ja ganz dolle Sachen von dir!", grinste sie, "Hilfst der Königin und diesen Bratzen ganz nebenbei mal so, die Welt zu retten und jetzt scheinst du ja immer noch der Liebling bei Hofe zu sein."  
  
Das Leben war so schön gewesen, als dieses Miststück noch in Madain Sari abgeschnitten vom Rest der Welt bei diesem Haufen Mogrys festgesessen hatte... Naja, sah man eben mal von Zidane und dem Rest ab.  
  
"Und wer von uns beiden ist gerade pleite...?", er schaute sie gelangweilt an, oder zumindest ließ sich das vermuten, da seine Augen, wie sonst hinter dem Haufen roter Haare versteckt waren.  
  
"Hey, so schlimm steht´s gar nicht um mich, ja? Aber das muss ja ein ziemlich einfacher Job gewesen sein, wenn du schon um diese Uhrzeit hier sitzt und trinkst.", Der Wirt stellte Lani ihr Bier hin, das sie in mehreren Zügen auf einmal lehrte.  
  
"Heh, stimmt.", lachte Amarant trocken, "Eine ziemlich einfache Eliminierung von Monstern, wenn die sich alle gegenseitig killen."  
  
Garnet saß wieder in ihrem Sessel und fühlte sich schlecht. Wieder war ihre Mutter für alles verantwortlich. Wieder, weil sie einen Krieg anzetteln und diese furchtbaren Maschinen in Dali hatte errichten lassen. Vivi hatte ihr nun doch noch die Einzelheiten erzählt, wie die Machinen wieder angesprungen waren, allerdings nicht nur neue Monster entstanden, sondern auch die Schwarzmagier, die sich noch in der Produktion befanden, als sie und Zidane die Nebelproduktion unterbrochen hatten, nun vollendet wurden und erwachten. Und wie sie ohne einen klareren Befehl und nur auf das Töten fixiert sich gegenseitig zerstörten.  
  
"Steiner...?", die Königin wendete sich an den Ritter, der ihr immernoch Gesellschaft leistete. Dem Rest waren schon ihre Zimmer zugewiesen worden, oder besser ihr Zimmer, da sich keiner der Schwarzmagier von seinem Papa hatte trennen wollen.  
  
"Ich... ich habe es satt.", sie sah wieder zurück auf den Boden.  
  
"Hm? Was meint ihr?", er trat, begleitet von dem ewigen Klirren seiner Rüstung näher an sie heran.  
  
"Das alles. Das alles was passiert, seinen Ursprung in der Vergangenheit hat. Das es immer Mutters Schuld ist... und das ich jetzt diese Probleme lösen muss.", da war sie wieder, die alte Garnet und mit ihr das alte Dunkel in ihrem Kopf.  
  
Steiner sah sie einen Moment betroffen an, nicht wissend was er sagen sollte. Es war klar, das dieser Moment irgendwann hatte kommen müssen. Der Moment, in dem die Königin schwanken würde. Er hörte Beatrix in seinem Hinterkopf sagen, dass es ihre Aufgabe sei, Garnet in diesem Moment zu stützen, aber jetzt wusste er nicht, wie. Früher hätte er so etwas gesagt, wie: "Aber eure Hoheit, so dürft ihr nicht reden!". Aber es erschien ihm irgendwie fehl am Platze. Er hatte lange Zeit darüber gegrübelt, aber wenn man sich Garnet ansah, war die Königswürde einfach zuviel für die Sechzehnjährige. Vor allem in Zeiten wie diesen und berechnete man noch Zidanes verschwinden dazu.   
  
`Reiß dich zusammen, Adalbert. Dein Land und ihre Majestät brauchen dich jetzt!!´  
  
"Wisst ihr, eure Majestät...", Steiner räusperte sich, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, seinen Text zusammenzukratzen, "Erinnert ihr euch noch... ähm... wie ihr zu eurer Reise aufgebrochen seid?"  
  
Sie nickte. Gut, der Anfang stimmte, und das war schonmal die halbe Miete.  
  
"Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hattet ihr noch keine Ahnung, in welch haarsträubende Geschichte ihr hineingeraten würdet... und was für ein trauriges Ende sie für euch nehmen würde, trotz des Sieges.", er schüttelte übertrieben theatralisch und traurig den Kopf. Ein Blick zur Seite verriet ihm, dass sein Plan voll nach hinten losgegangen war. Garnet schaute ihn noch trauriger als vorher an und er war sich sicher, dass sie gleich anfangen würde, zu weinen. `Aaaaaahrgh, Adalbert Steiner, du dummer Idiot!!!´, verfluchte ihn sein inneres Ich, dass sich auf die Stirn klatschte. Panisch schaute sich der Ritter nach einer Lösung im Zimmer um, in der Hoffnung, dass sich eine Souffleuse hinter einem der Schränke versteckt hatte, was natürlich nicht der Fall war. Was er eigentlich sagen wollte, hatte er schon wieder vergessen.  
  
"Ähm, ähm, ähm. Was... was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ist...," verzweifelt suchte er nach Worten, die ihn vielleicht aus dem Schlamassel wieder rausziehen konnten, "ääääääääh, Ihr... Ihr seid nicht alleine mit eurem Schmerz!", beruhigt atmete er auf, jetzt war er auf der richtigen Straßenseite, "Ich... ich meine... alle unterstützen euch... Ich, die Generälin, Professor Toto, eure Freunde... Und....undundund... ihr könnt jederzeit mit mir reden... darüber...,", er schluckte kurz, bevor er hastig hinzufügte:"...oder natürlich auch mit jemand anderem... ganz wie euch beliebt!"  
  
Es waren ziemlich durchschnittliche Worte, fand Garnet. Sie hätte sie von fast jedem Menschen, den sie kannte vermutlich in dieser Situation gehört, vielleicht etwas abgewandelt, aber im Inhalt gleich. Aber trotzdem... oder vielleicht gerade deswegen tat es ihr gut, sie zu hören. Es war wie eine Erinnerung, sie hatte es auch vorher gewusst, wie sehr sich alle um sie sorgten, aber es tat gut, es einfach mal wieder zu hören.  
  
"Danke, Steiner."  
  
Der Hauptmann salutierte: "Stets zu Diensten, eure Majestät."  
  
Schlaf. Schlaf war wichtig, wenn man bei Kräften bleiben wollte. Das hatte Vivi erzählt. Dann war es wohl die Ursache für das Stehenbleiben, wenn man nicht genug schlief? Aber das verstand er nicht. Der Schwarzmagier in dem dunklen Raum... er war nicht stehengeblieben, weil er zu wenig geschlafen hatte, oder? Er war doch stehegeblieben, weil... weil er verbrannt war... hieß das, dass ihm das Feuer die Kraft entzogen hatte? War er deswegen stehengeblieben. Starr schaute der kleine Schwarzmagier vor sich her auf den Schlosshof. Viele Menschen standen da, mit Waffen, Schwertern. Menschen... er hatte schon welche in diesem Dorf gesehen. Sie hatten auf ihn und die anderen gezeigt, er hatte sie Tuscheln hören und eine Frau hatte angefangen zu schreien, dass diese furchtbaren Killermaschinen ihren Sohn umgebracht hätten. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was sie meinte, weder mit Maschine noch mit umbringen. Er hatte nicht weiter darauf geachtet, und so getan, als hätte sie nicht ihn gemeint, was vielleicht sogar stimmte aber vermutlich eher doch nicht. Sie hatte ganz genau auf ihn und die anderen gezeigt. Nun wusste er, was Maschine hieß: Ein Gerät, dass von den Menschen benutzt wird, ohne Seele oder Bewusstsein. Und umbringen war, jemanden stehenbleiben zu lassen. Hieß das, er war nicht anders, als diese Schwerter, die die Menschen mit den Stahlhelmen dort benutzten? Wenn ja, von wem wurde er dann benutzt? Und könnte er wirklich einfach so jemanden zum stillstehen bringen? Stillstand... das beschäftigte ihn wirklich. Das erste, was er in seinem Leben wirklich bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, war, wie ein Lebewesen stehenblieb. Und das erste, was er jemals in seinem Leben gehört hatte, war ein Schrei. Auch wenn er nicht mehr wusste, ob er es gewesen war, der geschrien hatte, oder sein Gegenüber.  
  
"Hier bist du.", Vivi hatte ziemlich lange nach dem namenlosen Magier gesucht, da er einfach verschwunden war, als man ihnen ihr Zimmer gezeigt hatte.   
  
Außer Atem stellte er sich neben sein Ebenbild, das vor sich her auf den Kampfplatz starrte, wo ein Schwertkampftraining stattfand.  
  
"Sie kämpfen dort, oder?", es war nicht oft, dass er etwas von sich gab. Vivi war der einzige, zu dem er bisher etwas gesagt hatte, und wenn, dann auch nur, wenn er eine Frage zu etwas hatte.  
  
"Ja.", der namenlose war eigentlich genau wie die Schwarzmagier auf dem anderen Kontinent. Man konnte sich zwar sicher sein, dass er so etwas, wie ein Bewusstsein hatte, allerdings schien seine Persöhnlichkeit irgendwo hinter einem Berg von Fragen versteckt zu sein, weil man bisher noch keine wirkliche Gefühlsregung bei ihm bemerken konnte. Fragen, immer nur Fragen.   
  
Die vier anderen waren anders. Sie waren einfach nur so zu sich gekommen, das erste, was sie gesehen hatten, war ein sich öffnender Kistendeckel und Vivis Gesicht, das erste was sie gehört hatten war ein "Seid ihr in Ordnung". Sie waren eigentlich wie ganz normale kleine Kinder, die vielleicht ihre ersten Lebensjahre nicht ganz mitbekommen hatten. Irgendwie... konnten sie die Welt ohne nach allem zu fragen, hinnehmen. Aber bei ihm hier war es nicht so. Er war zuerst einer von den Killermaschinen gewesen, hergestellt zum Töten, ohne eine Spur einer Ahnung, was er eigentlich tat. Und da sie zwar den Befehl `Töten´ gespeichert hatten, aber ihnen niemand befohlen hatte, wen sie denn töten sollten, waren sie einfach aufeinander losgegangen. Vivi hatte dem kleinen neben ihm bis heute nicht erzählt, dass nicht er es gewesen war, der ihn vor dem großen Schwarzmagier gerettet hatte, es war der kleine selber gewesen, der den anderen getötet hatte. Vielleicht wusste er es ja schon... vielleicht...  
  
Vivi bemerkte die einäugige Frau, die ebenfalls auf dem Kampfplatz stand und nun zu ihnen herüberblickte.  
  
"Wozu kämpfen sie?", der kleine namenlose schaute ihn an.   
  
Er wusste, dass diese Frage kommen musste. Vivis 0/8/15-Antwort wäre gewesen, dass sie kämpften, um ihr Land zu beschützen, aber wovor mussten sie das beschützen? Weil irgendjemand ihr Land bedrohte. Weil jemand anders mit dem Kämpfen anfing. Und wozu fing der an? Für Macht? Ansehen? Oder einfach, aus Spaß am Kampf? Vivi hatte sich schon oft gefragt, wie es wäre, wenn einfach alle aufhören würden, zu kämpfen.  
  
Es machte ihn irgendwie ärgerlich, wenn er den alexandrianischen Truppen beim trainieren zusah.  
  
"Um ihr Land und die Dinge die ihnen wichtig sind, zu beschützen, glaub ich.", alles andere würde zu sehr ausschweifen.  
  
"Du bist es.", hörte er die erfreute Stimme der Generälin Beatrix.   
  
"Oh, hallo Tante Beatrix.", Vivi versuchte, ebenso fröhlich zu klingen, aber der andere Schwarzmagier hatte ihn zu sehr in Gedanken geworfen.  
  
Die Tante schien sie ihm übel zu nehmen, zumindest sagte ihre gerümpfte Nase das aus, auch wenn sie nicht weiter drauf einging. Stattdessen wanderte ihr Blick nach Links und blieb auf dem anderen kleinen Schwarzmagier stehen.  
  
"Ist das einer von denen, die ihr aus Dali mitgebracht habt?", sie sah ihn interessiert an, als ob sie von ihm die Antwort erwartete, während er ehrfürchtig auf ihr Schwert blickte.  
  
"Hmhm.", Vivi nickte leicht bedrückt.  
  
Dann drehte sich sein kleines Ebenbild zur Seite und ging weg, ganz apprupt, ohne etwas zu sagen, starr nach vorne blickend und zielstrebig, so als hätte ihn eine unsichtbare Person zu sich gerufen.  
  
Beatrix schaute ihm verwundert hinterher, während ihm Vivi hinterherrief. Dann wandte er sich an die Generälin.  
  
"Entschuldigung, er... er muss sich noch an so vieles gewöhnen...", er verbeugte sich entschuldigend, die Hutkrempe festhaltend, damit ihm die Kopfbedeckung nicht herunterpurzelte.  
  
"Schon in Ordnung, aber solltest du ihm nicht vielleicht hinterherrennen?"  
  
Vivi nickte und rannte hastig los. Die Genrälin drehte sich auf den Absätzen und ging zurück auf den Kampfplatz. Vermutlich war es ganz normal, in dieser Situation Schuldgefühle zu haben. Dafür, dass auch sie eine von denen gewesen war, die in diesen Kreaturen nur bloße Tötungsmaschinen gesehen hatten. Auch sie hatte einige von ihnen zerstört, defekte Schwarzmagier, die nicht mehr richtig funktioniert hatten. Sie hatte den Befehl bekommen, sie "auszumustern", was nichts anderes war, als sie zu eliminieren und dann auf die Müllkippe bringen zu lassen. Es war für sie wie das verschrotten von Maschinen gewesen. Und heute fiel es ihr schwer, Vivi oder einem anderen von ihnen in die Augen zu sehen. Beatrix verstand nicht viel von ihnen. Was in ihnen vorging. Sie ging davon aus, am besten helfen zu können, indem sie diese kleinen Kreaturen nahm, wie sie waren und es Vivi und den anderen überließ, ihnen die Welt zu erklären.  
  
"Hey, wo läufst du denn hin?!", rief Vivi. Er erwartete zwar keine Antwort, aber er tat es trotzdem. Irgendwie fühlte sich die Szene sonst nicht richtig an. Die Schritte des anderen Schwarzmagiers vor ihm wurden schneller, bis er rannte.  
  
"Warte doch!" Was war denn plötzlich? Hatte er vorher irgendetwas falsches gesagt? Wieso sagte er nicht, was ihn bedrückte? Ob ihn etwas bedrückte?   
  
Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell der kleine Kerl laufen konnte. Er war inzwischen wieder durch ein Nebentor in den Palast gerannt und Vivi konnte nicht mehr mithalten.  
  
"Was machst du nur?", murmelte er, als er ihm folgte.   
  
Allerdings merkte er drinnen, dass er ihn nicht finden würde. Links und rechts gingen so an die sechs Räume vom Hauptgang ab. Verzweifelt schaute Vivi in jeden der Gänge, aus denen ihn jedoch nur Leere blöd angrinste.   
  
Er kommt sicher bald zurück.  
  
Müde starrte Vivi auf den schwarz weiß gekachelten Fußboden. Er hatte es bisher nicht gemerkt, aber er war erschöpft. Vom Kampf gegen Kuja, vom ewigen Sich Sorgen Machen über die Schwarzmagier im Dorf, sich jetzt um die fünf kleinen kümmern zu müssen.   
  
Ich bin kein guter Vater. Dazu bin ich viel zu erschöpft. Was würde wohl Zidane jetzt machen?  
  
Zidane. Es war eine Ewigkeit her, dass sich dieser Name unter seine Gedanken gemischt hatte. Er hatte ihn vollkommen verdrängt... nein verdrängt war nicht das richtige Wort. Er hatte es eher irgendwo im Hinterstübchen gespeichert, dass Zidane verschwunden war und niemand wusste, was mit ihm war. Wie ein dünner Film, der sich noch zusätzlich über sämtliche seiner Sorgen gelegt hatte. Ob er noch lebt?  
  
Langsam merkte der kleine Schwarzmagier, wie sich der Boden anfing zu drehen, ganz schwach und ein leichter Schwindel machte sich in seinem Kopf breit. Das kam vom Muster auf dem Fußboden. Vom draufschauen war ihm schon öfters schwindelig geworden. Er merkte, wie er ein paar Schritte zurücktaumelte, sich dann aber wieder fing und sich fragte, warum er eigentlich war, wie er war.  
  
Der Grund, dass er keinen Namen wollte war, dass er so festlegend war. Wenn er einen Namen haben würde, wäre er unweigerlich an diese Welt gebunden. Hallo, ich bin... Schau mal, da vorne, das ist doch...  
  
Aber der Gedanke, ein Teil dieser surrealen Welt zu sein, die er so wenig verstand und die ihm so düster erschien machte ihm Angst. Sie erschien ihm, wie ein Traum, so als ob er aus einem Zugfenster in eine ihm völlig unbekannte Gegend blickte, die ihn nicht interessierte und in die er nie einen Fuß setzten wollte.  
  
Er wollte allein sein, nichts weiter mit dieser Welt zu tun haben, sich in seinem eigenen Nichts verkriechen.   
  
Der schmale Nebengang in Richtung Küche schien dafür gut geeignet zu sein. Niemand, der hier entlangkam, der ihn irgendwie beachten könnte. Nur eine Topfpflanze, die ihm Gesellschaft leistete und die konnte weder reden, noch von ihm Notiz nehmen. Die Topfpflanze lebte noch nicht einmal. Die Topfpflanze...irgendwie beneidete er sie.  
  
Es war doch nicht ein so perfekter Platz, wie er gedacht hatte, das stellte er fest, als er von der Küche her Schritte hörte und nun plötzlich ein Wesen vor ihm stand, wie er noch nie zuvor eines gesehen hatte.  
  
"Vivi, wasch mascht du denn da auf dem Boden?" Es schauten ihn zwei Knopfaugen aus einem breiten, flachen Kopf an, der sich auf einem noch viel breiteren Körper befand. Eine riesige Zunge, die der Gestalt aus dem Mund hing machte das Bild komplett.  
  
Der Schwarzmagier schaute es sprachlos an. Was um Gottes Willen war das?  
  
"Schei nischt scho fresch und schag wasch.", nuschelte das Etwas und stemmte die Stummelarme in seine breiten Hüften.  
  
Immer noch sprachlos starrte er es an. "Ent...entschul....digung.", stammelte er schließlich, "I....iii...ich bin n-nicht Vivi...", das war zuviel für ihn. Und irgendwie fürchtete er sich ganz schön vor der doppelt so großen Gestalt, die da vor ihm stand. Wie hätte er sich denn auf so etwas vorbereiten können.  
  
"Hör auf mit den Schertschen, wer scholltest du denn schonst schein?"  
  
Ein weiteres Fußgetrappel verriet ihm, dass er sich das nächste mal wirklich einen anderen Platz suchen musste. Hier war irgendwie doch zu viel los.  
  
"Da bist du ja!", hörte er eine schrille, aufdringliche Stimme hinter sich.  
  
Es war das kleine Mädchen mit den lila Haaren, Eiko, oder wie sie hieß.  
  
"Wenn dasch nischt die kleine Eiko ischt.", hörte er das Vieh hinter sich sagen. Sie kannten sich also.  
  
"Hallo Quina!", Quina... Diese Kreatur hatte also auch einen Namen... sie passte also auch hier herein. Der Name passte.  
  
"Vivi sucht die ganze Zeit nach dir!", sie schaute ihn mit strengen Augen an. Sie hatte grüne Augen. Er hatte allgemein festgestellt, dass alle Leute in der Welt unterschiedliche Augenfarben hatten. Nur bei den Schwarzmagiern war es nicht so. Vielleicht ist es zu schwer, bei Schwarzmagiern für unterschiedliche Augenfarben zu sorgen, dachte er.  
  
"Du meinscht, dasch da ischt wirklich nischt Vivi!?", fragte Quina verdattert.  
  
Er wollte nicht, dass Eiko mit ihm sprach. Er wollte, dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließ, ihn aus dieser Welt rausließ. Also tat er dass, was er sonst auch immer tat, in so einer Lage. Umdrehen und gehen. Irgendwoanders hin, wo ihn niemand weiter beachten würde.Einfach rennen, bis ihn alle in Ruhe ließen.  
  
"Warte!!", schrie das Mädchen ihm nach. Aber er hörte nicht. Wozu sollte er den Worten aus dieser Welt zuhören, in die er gar nicht hineingehörte.  
  
Er fing an, zu rennen, als auch Eiko zu rennen began. Von hinten hörte er noch Quina fragen: "Aber wenn er nischt Vivi ischt, wer ischt er dann?"  
  
Niemand, ich will niemand sein. Diese Welt ist traurig.  
  
"Du...DU BIST GEMEIN!!!", er blieb stehen. Sie waren inzwischen schon durch den halben Korridor gerannt. Es war als hätten diese Worte als erstes von den wenigen, die bisher zu ihm gesagt wurden, sich in sein Bewusstsein gebohrt. Hinein, bis in den dunklen Teil, der sich von dieser Welt abkapselte und sagte, er wäre gar nicht da.  
  
Gemein. Gemein war, wenn man jemanden verletzte, etwas tat, was der andere nicht wollte. Soldaten waren gemein. Die Monster und Schwarzmagier unten in den Gewölben von Dali waren gemein. Und er... war es jetzt auch? Ein komisches Gefühl.  
  
Fragend schaute er Eiko an, die etwas außer Atem ein paar Meter hinter ihm stand und ihn böse anfunkelte.  
  
"Du... du bist gemein... zu Vivi...", keuchte sie.  
  
Wieso war er gemein? Er hatte Vivi nie etwas getan.   
  
"Wwwwwieso...?"  
  
"Du bist so doof! Weißt du, wieviel Mühe er sich gibt? Mit dir? Wieviel Sorgen er sich um dich macht? Aber du... du...du...", sie zeigte wild gestikulierend auf ihn, "er ist dein Papa, verdammt! Also hör auch mal auf das, was er dir sagt!"  
  
Sein Papa? Machte sich Sorgen um ihn? Auf ihn hören?  
  
"Er hat´s auch nicht leicht! Jetzt, wo Zidane nicht mehr da ist! Und du, du machst dann auch noch solchen Ärger!"  
  
Er schaute sie verwirrt an. Wer war Zidane?  
  
Um ihn herum schwankte und quietschte alles. In zweierlei Hinsicht. Zum einen das alte Bett, zum anderen Lucy und Merlin, die darauf herumhopsten. Ob Eiko ihn wohl gefunden hatte? Hoffentlich hatte sie ihn nicht gleich wieder angeschrien.  
  
Ein Plumps und ein angeschlossenes Heulen ließ ihn aufschrecken. Merlin war vom Bett heruntergefallen und heulte jetzt. Ein weinender Schwarzmagier. Eine komische Sache, bedachte man, dass die anderen Schwarzmagier erst nach langer Zeit begriffen hatten, was das überhaupt bedeutete, weinen. Und diese vier Gestalten hier? Sie weinten, lachten und maulten, als wäre es dass natürlichste der Welt.  
  
Sie waren keine Schwarzmagier. Es waren Kinder, im Körper eines Schwarzmagiers.  
  
Ed schrie jetzt irgendwas und lachte laut, als die Tür aufging und das verschwundene Problemkind hereintrottete.   
  
Vivi schaute von Merlin, dem er wieder aufgeholfen und getröstet hatte auf. Er wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte. Ein richtiger Vater würde jetzt wahrscheinlich schimpfen aber Vivi hatte irgendwie Angst, so etwas zu tun.   
  
"Da... da bist du ja endlich!", rief er schließlich unbeholfen und stand auf.  
  
"Kannst... kannst du mir erzählen... wer... Zidane war?", es wirkte als hätte der kleine Namenlose Mühe diese Worte auszusprechen.  
  
Vivi starrte jetzt noch mehr als vorher. Woher wusste er von Zidane?  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass der Kleine Vivi über längere Zeit, dass hieß über mehr als vier Sätze zugehört hatte. Vivi hatte ihm alles erzählt, wie er Zidane kennengelernt hatte, über die Reise, und wie sie alle langsam zu dicken Freunden geworden waren. Und auch, über Zidanes Herkunft.  
  
"Er hatte immer gesagt...", Vivi kratzte sich am Hinterkopf um die Worte zusammenzukratzen, "Ja genau. Dass man immer seinen eigenen Weg gehen muss, und dass es nichts bringt, zu jammern. Das wichtigste ist immer, sein Leben so zu leben, wie man es selbst möchte, selbst wenn es kurz ist. Solange man Freunde... oder so etwas hat, ist alles in Ordnung... oder so.", das Kopfkratzen war zum Schluss hin erlahmt und schließlich hatte es ganz aufgehört. Bei Zidane hatte das immer ganz toll geklungen, aber Vivi kam sich jetzt irgendwie albern vor. Er hielt es ja alles immer noch für richtig, aber irgendwie... irgendwie bewunderte er Zidane jetzt noch mehr als vorher, dass er es geschafft hatte, diese Worte auszusprechen, ohne dass sie lächerlich klangen.  
  
Sein Zuhörer schien sich allerdings nicht weiter daran zu stören. Er hatte die ganze gebannt gelauscht. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, fand Vivi, ihn so zu sehen. Dass er überhaupt an etwas wirkliches Interesse zeigte.  
  
"Und jetzt... ist er verschwunden...?", fragte sein Gegenüber mit großen Augen.   
  
Vivi nickte zaghaft mit dem Kopf und glaubte, so etwas, wie Enttäuschung im schwarzen Gesicht des anderen zu sehen. Vermutlich hätte er Zidane gerne kennengelernt. Vermutlich hätte Zidane auch besser die Aufgabe bewältigt, sich um die kleinen zu kümmern.  
  
"Tut... tut... mir leid..."  
  
Das waren dann also die ersten Worte, die der Schwarzmagier ohne Fragezeichen hinten dran aussprach.  
  
Es waren zwei Monate ins Land gegangen. Alles wurde etwas besser, soll heißen erträglicher. Zumindest für Vivi. Seine Schützlinge machten ihm nicht mehr ganz so viel Mühe, wie zu Anfang, der fünfte im Bunde wollte zwar immer noch keinen Namen haben, aber auch er schien inzwischen so etwas, wie Anteil an der Welt zu nehmen, auch wenn er immer noch oft einfach stumm in der Ecke stand und vor sich hin starrte. Und langsam schien auch die Traurigkeit aus Vivis Umwelt hinwegzuebben. Zidane war weg, dass würde sich nicht ändern. Es machte keinen Sinn, weiter darüber zu trauern, außerdem würde dass auch er nicht weiter wollen. So oder so ähnlich sahen Vivis Gedankengänge aus, außerdem hatte er weiß Gott was anderes zu tun.   
  
Es ging ja weiter.  
  
Leben taten sie noch immer im Schloss, obwohl Vivi den Kleinen gerne einmal das Dorf der Schwarzmagier auf dem Nachbarkontinent gezeigt hätte. Aber dazu musste er irgendwie nach Lindblum kommen, was momentan wohl doch nicht so einfach sein würde.  
  
Es war Nachmittags und der ganze Zipfelmützen Trupp saß vesammelt am Wasser vor dem Schloss. Inzwischen hatte es Vivi irgendwie zur Gewohnheit werden lassen, ihnen jeden Tag ein bisschen über die Reise zusammen mit seinen Freunden zu erzählen. Für ihn war es eigentlich diese Reise gewesen, die ihm die meisten Fragen, die ihn bis dahin über sein Leben beschäftigt hatten, beantwortet hatte. Vielleicht würde es ihnen ja auch irgendwie helfen. Außerdem war es ein schönes und entspannendes Gefühl, einmal mit den Fünfen einfach nur dasitzen zu können und zu erzählen, während sie ihm zuhörten. Etwas, dass sonst eigentlich so gut wie unmöglich war, da der Haufen nunmal so furchtbar lebhaft, schreckhaft oder sonst irgendwie aus der Reihe tanzend war. Aber zu Vivis Erstaunen waren sie völlig gebannt von seiner Geschichte. Vivi hätte das nie für möglich gehalten, aber obwohl er sehr viel Mühe damit hatte und es ihm immernoch stockpeinlich war, wenn jemand darüber sprach, fühlte er sich doch in seiner Vaterrolle wohl. So wohl, dass er sonstige Sorgen einfach vergessen konnte. Vermutlich erschien ihm deshalb plötzlich alles in einem viel helleren Licht.  
  
Kondeya Pata. Dort waren er, Zidane, Garnet und Quina gerade angekommen, bald würde Eiko dazukommen, und dann würde es weiter gehen zum Baum Iifars. Vivi erzählte gerade von Zidanes und Garnets Hochzeit.  
  
Und dann seid ihr weitergekommen?", fragte Kimmie mit einem Lammblick.  
  
Er nickte. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Lucy setzte zu einer Frage an. Lucy konnte sehr direkt und ohne jedes Tabu fragen. Und Vivi wusste irgendwie schon, wie seine Frage lauten würde. Wie denn er und Quina an den Wachen vorbeigekommen waren, unverheiratet. Ein Thema, bei dem sich Vivi noch mehr in sein Meer aus Scham zurückzog, als bei der Frage, wie dass den alles seine Söhne sein konnten.  
  
Vivi wollte gerade fieberhaft nach einer passenden Antwort und Erklärung für die Geschehnisse suchen, als die Tür aufging und eine strahlende Garnet eintrat und Vivi somit noch eine Galgenfrist verschaffte, bevor er den Kindern seine Vermählung mit der Q-Dame beichten musste.  
  
"Hallo Garnet.", Vivi schaute von seinen Kiddies auf. Sie winkte dem versammelten Trupp aus Schwarzmagiern zu, die alle etwas scheu zurückgrüßten. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie die junge Königin nicht mochten, eher im Gegenteil, aber ihre meist doch recht rausgeputzte Erscheinung hatte sie etwas eingeschüchtert, erst recht, seit sie wussten, was eine Königin überhaupt war.  
  
"Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!", sie grinste. Allgemein schien Garnet in letzter Zeit wieder etwas heiterer zu sein. Vermutlich hatte auch sie sich irgendwie mit Zidanes Verlust abgefunden zu haben oder hatte einfach im Moment zu viel zu tun, um darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Aber eben hatte sie tatsächlich ausgesehen, wie früher. Als Zidane noch da war.  
  
"Eine... eine Überraschung?", zwölf leuchtende Augen schauten sie überrascht und freudig unter ihren dazugehörigen Zipfelmützen hervor an.  
  
"Ja, wir machen einen Ausflug!", ihr Grinsen wuchs bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot nur noch mehr, "Aber wohin, seht ihr Morgen!", sie legte sich die den Finger auf die Lippen.  
  
"Bittebittebittebitte, sag´s uns!", Ehrfurcht hin oder her, Merlin war für Überraschungen, auf die er warten musste nicht geschaffen und jetzt hing er Garnet am Rockzipfel und zog und zerrte und bettelte, dass sie befürchtete, er würde ihr den Rock herunterreißen und sie würde nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche dastehen.  
  
"Lass das, um Gottes Willen.", schrie Vivi hysterisch und packte Merlin unter den Armen, um ihn wegzuziehen, bevor er sich danach ersteinmal zwanzigmal bei ihr entschuldigte.  
  
Am nächsten Tag fragte sich Vivi dann aber auch so langsam, was dass wohl für eine Überraschung war. Besonders, nachdem Garnet ihn und die fünf Kleinen zusammen mit Eiko auf einen Heuwagen verfrachtet hatte und sie nun aus Alexandria herausfuhren, begleitet von Steiner und zwei Soldaten aus der Plutotruppe. Natürlich gedieh unter Merlin und Lucy immernoch die Unruhe, was auch sonst. Überschwenglich quikten sie über die Landschaft, den Wagen, die drei Chocobos vorne dran. Er brauchte vermutlich eine Auszeit. Er hatte ziemlich Kopfschmerzen heute und irgendwie fühlte er sich heute etwas schlapp. Genauer gesagt hatte er sich schon die letzten Tage nicht so doll gefühlt, aber heute war es doch recht heftig.  
  
Vielleicht werde ich ja krank, vermutete Vivi still, etwas unbehaglich. Er war erst einmal in seinem Leben krank gewesen und er hatte es gar nicht gemocht. Er hatte die ganze Zeit im Bett bleiben und husten müssen, und er hatte ebenfalls Kopfschmerzen gehabt. Vivi fand es irgendwie komisch, dass auch Schwarzmagier krank werden konnten. Waren sie dazu wirklich auch konstruiert worden? Sie waren doch Waffen gewesen... Bis dahin und nicht weiter dachte Vivi diesen Gedanken. Er wollte nicht weiter daran denken. Das war doch vorbei, er war schließlich keine Waffe und die anderen auch nicht.  
  
Ihm fiel doch eine angenehme Erinnerung ein, als er krank gewesen war. Großvater hatte immer für ihn Suppe gekocht und sich um ihn gekümmert. Jeden Abend hatte er ihm vorgelesen. Obwohl es ihm in dieser Zeit nicht gut ging, erinnerte Vivi sich doch an die Geborgenheit und die Wärme, die er gefühlt hatte. Eine komische Sache. Und jetzt erinnerte er sich auch wieder an seine Lieblingsgeschichte, die mit der geflügelten Spinne und dem Schmetterling. Die Spinne wünscht sich sehnlichst, zu fliegen und klaut dafür einem Schmetterling die Flügel. Mit diesen stürzt sie allerdings ab aber am Ende erlangt sie doch noch ihre eigenen Flügel.  
  
Vivi mochte die Geschichte sehr gerne. Solche Flügel hätte er auch immer gerne gehabt, allerdings war ihm dann immer wieder seine riesen Flugangst eingefallen , die seinen Wunsch nach Flügeln dann doch relativierte. Außerdem hatte insgeheim ebenfalls Angst vor Spinnen, aber die in der Geschichte mochte er irgendwie trotzdem und dass sie es am Ende doch schaffte, wegzufliegen, hatte ihn immer sehr gefreut.  
  
Wenn er damit fertig war, von seiner und Zidanes Reise könnte er den Kleinen ja mal diese Geschichte erzählen.  
  
Die Sonne war heute wirklich angenehm und eigentlich gefiel ihm die Fahrt auf dem Heukarren sehr. Auch wenn ihn der Lärm, den die vier anderen Schwarzmagier, es waren wohl irgendwie seine Geschwister, machten, störte. Er hatte nichts gegen Geräusche allgemein, im Gegenteil. Er liebte Musik. Vor einigen Wochen war eine Theatergruppe in Alexandria gewesen, mit einer Musikkapelle. Das Stück hatte ihn nicht wirklich interessiert, er hatte die ganze Zeit die Augen geschlossen und auf die Musik gehört. Am liebsten hatte er das Stück gemocht, als die Prinzessin endlich zu ihrem Geliebten gelangt war, weil sie ja "verliebt" waren, aber dass hatte er wieder nur halb verstanden. Es war wohl dasselbe wie bei Garnet. Die war ja auch in Zidane "verliebt", das hatte ihm Eiko mal erklärt. Aber weil Zidane nicht mehr da war, ging es Garnet auch nicht mehr gut. Arme Garnet, dachte der namenlose Schwarzmagier. Ihn hatte der Gedanke irgendwie auch immer etwas traurig gemacht. Er hatte immer nur Erzählungen über Zidane gehört, von Vivi oder ein bisschen von Eiko, aber er bewunderte diese Person und hätte sie gerne kennengelernt. Jemand, der niemals aufgab und immer fröhlich und optimistisch war. So jemand konnte doch jetzt unmöglich stehengeblieben sein. Der musste doch irgendwann zurückkommen. Zidane war schließlich in dieser Welt zuhause gewesen und zwar vollkommen. Er wünschte, er wäre das auch.   
  
Obwohl auch er langsam feststellte, dass er sich in den letzten Wochen geändert hatte. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber irgendwie war etwas anders geworden. Er wusste inzwischen die Namen aller Leute um ihn herum, er verspürte nicht mehr den Drang, die gesamte Welt abzulehnen, nur weil er sie nicht verstand und ab und zu lachte er sogar über etwas. Irgendwie... schien es, als würde sich die Seifenblase, die ihn umgab und ihn von der restlichen Welt abgrenzte langsam aber sicher auflösen. Irdendwie war es... halb so schlimm.   
  
Er drehte sich um zu Garnet un Steiner, die vorne auf dem Fuhrbock saßen und sich wohl gerade darüber stritten, ob diese Kutsche einer Königin angemessen war. Er fand das zwar auch irgendwie komisch, die Prinzessin im Theaterstück, die ja sogar noch unter der Königin stand, hatte auch eine sehr edle Kutsche gehabt. Andererseits mochte er es so eigentlich auch ganz gerne, hier war man an der frischen Luft.  
  
"Findest du es nicht auch sehr schön so?", er merkte, dass Garnet sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte, was ihn dann irgendwie etwas nervös machte. Er wurde immer nervös, sobald ihn jemand von sich aus ansprach. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, zu reden und dachte immer, dass er etwas falsches sagen würde.  
  
"Hmhm.", er nickte und blinzelte sie durch das Sonnenlicht hindurch an, während sie seinen Blick mit einem zaghaft aufmunterndem Lächeln erwiederte. Schweigen. Es legte sich immer über die Situation, wie es schien, nachdem er den Mund aufmachte. Es war irgendwie unangenehm. Er wollte sich ja unterhalten. Ihm fiel nur nichts ein, was er nun hätte sagen können. Er fand es ärgerlich. Es musste doch irgendwas geben, worüber er sich unterhalten mit Garnet, irgendwas...  
  
"Wann glaubst du, kommt Zidane wieder?", er zog seinen Hut weiter runter unter seine Augen, um sie vor der Sonne zu schützen. Aber anscheinend war er nicht für Gespräche geschaffen, jetzt hatte er schon wieder etwas Falsches gesagt. Garnet sah betreten vor sich her, auf die Wiesenlandschaft, die langsam aber stetig an ihnen vorbeiruckelte.  
  
"Majestät...", sie erntete dafür einen besorgten Blick von Steiner, doch dann antwortete sie.  
  
"Er kommt bald. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, wann, aber er wird ganz sicher bald kommen. Er hat schließlich nicht gekämpft, um danach zu sterben..."   
  
Stehebleiben hörte sich freundlicher an, fand der kleine Namenlose. Sterben, dass war so... so leiderfüllt. Als wäre es etwas, wovor man sich unglaublich fürchten müsse. Und stehenbleiben. Es klang zwar auch irgendwie komisch, aber es war eben nur stehenbleiben und nicht sterben.  
  
Aber er war froh, dass Garnet nicht angefangen hatte, zu weinen. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, er würde schon die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen, aber er hatte sich geirrt. Jetzt lächelte sie ihn wieder freundlich an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und sich wieder die Landschaft um sie herum ansah. Weinen war ihm noch unheimlicher als Sterben. Er hatte in Alexandria kleine Kinder weinen sehen, ein paar Leute in Dali hatten geweint, auch die Frau, die ihn als Killermaschine bezeichnet hatte. Und Garnet hatte er auch einmal weinen gesehen. Vor ein paar Wochen. Da hatte sie in ihrem Zimmer gesessen und geweint und sich zusammengekauert. Und dazu hatte sie geschluchzt und geschrien. Und er hatte in dieser Situation nicht gewusst, was er hätte sagen sollen, als er so am Türrahmen stand und sie anstarrte. Eiko war zu ihr ins Zimmer gegangen und hatte die Tür mit den Worten geschlossen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte.  
  
Weinen war also der Ausdruck von Schmerz und Trauer. Das hatte er jetzt verstanden. Ihm gefiel es nicht. Weder das Weinen, noch die Schmerzen oder die Trauer. Sie machten ihm Angst und sie waren es, die ihn an dieser Welt immernoch erschreckten.  
  
Nachdenklich starrte er auf Garnets Hinterkopf. Sie tat ihm leid. Er wusste nicht, wie es war, jemanden zu vermissen, zumindest so direkt, aber es war kein angenehmes Gefühl, soviel war sicher.   
  
Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich der braune Schopf der jungen Königin erneut umdrehte und Vivi angrinste: "Schau mal, da hinten!", sie wies auf etwas. Er konnte nicht sagen was es war, aber Vivi sprang plötzlich freudig auf und rannte aufgeregt an das vordere Ende des Wagens und starrte mit leuchtenden Augen (insofern das überhaupt noch möglich war) über Garnets und Steiners Schultern hinweg.  
  
Etwas braunes, eine Art Papierdrachen schien aus dem Boden unterzutauchen, beschrieb einen Bogen und ging dann auch schon wieder auf Tauchgang in Richtung Erde und dann kam es wieder hoch uns so weiter und es wuchs, je näher sie kamen.  
  
"Eine Windmühle!", rief Vivi entzückt. Windmühle? Was war das? Er schaute jetzt ebenfalls interessiert wie der Rest der Schwarzmagierlein auf dem Wagen nach vorne, um zu sehen, was denn da nun aus der Erde wuchs.   
  
Aha. So eine Art Turm... mit Flügeln oder so etwas. Und die drehten sich.   
  
"Man, Vivi.", Eiko sah ihn etwas genervt an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, "Das ist doch nur eine Windmühle!"  
  
Aber davon ließ sich Vivi nicht abbringen, erwartungsvoll das Konstrukt anzustarren und als der Wagen in der Nähe hielt war er der erste, der runter sprang und begeistert und fröhlich um die Mühle herumlief, um sie von allen Seiten zu begutachten.  
  
Garnet schaute ihm grinsend hinterher. Es war schön, ihn mal wieder so fröhlich zu sehen. Dann konnte man auch mal wieder an etwas anderes Denken, als an Zidane. Es tat gut, mal zu merken, dass es auch noch andere Leute um sie herum gab und es machte Spaß, ihnen vielleicht mal eine kleine Freude zu machen.  
  
Windmühlen waren etwas tolles. Vivi konnte nicht genau, was genau daran wirklich so toll war, aber sie wirkten.... beruhigend. Das war es. Es machte Spaß, ihre stetige Bewegung der Flügel zu verfolgen, zu beobachten, wie die Sonnenstrahlen durch die Ritzen der Flügel hindurch tanzten und so weiter. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass nun so kurz vor Alexandria eine Siedlung mit einer Windmühle vor kurzem gebaut worden war. Vielleicht konnte er ja öfters hierher kommen.  
  
Er war ganz schön aus der Puste inzwischen. Komisch... so angestrengt hatte er sich gar nicht. Vermutlich wurde er wirklich krank. Er hatte sich mit dem Hintern auf das Gras gesetzt und blickte immernoch fasziniert das riesige Konstrukt mit de Flügeln vor ihm an.  
  
Merlin, Lucy, Kimmie und Ed waren beschäftigt, da sie einen Bach gefunden hatten und jetzt fest entschlossen, irgendetwas fischiges zu fangen (Vivi hoffte ernstfach, dass keiner dabei nass wurde), Garnet hielt ein Nickerchen vor dem Wagen in der Sonne und Steiner bewachte. Müde ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und blickte in den strahlend blauen Himmel. Er war heute ganz schön müde. Neben sich hörte er Eiko, die dem fünften Schwarzmagier etwas erzählte, wieder über Zidane.  
  
Die Sonne tanzte auf seinem schwarzen Gesicht, die Strahlen kitzelten, aber es war ziemlich angenehm. Er atmete einmal tief ein, während er Eiko lauschte, die gerade über Terra erzählte und über die Genome.   
  
"Fast... fast wie die Schwarzmagier... diese Genome...", er drehte sich zu den beiden um. Es stimmte, sie waren sich ziemlich ähnlich. Schwarzmagier und Genome waren auf ähnliche Weise auf diese Welt gekommen, wenn vielleicht auch zu unterschiedlichem Zweck. Aber das war egal, denn Genome wie Schwarzmagier hatten inzwischen einen anderen Grund warum sie lebten, gefunden. Selbst der kleine neben ihm. Sonst wäre er vermutlich gar nicht mehr hier.  
  
"Zidane... war also so ähnlich wie wir?", die Stimme des kleinen Schwarzmagiers neben ihm klang erstaunt, aber zugleich auch etwas stolzerfüllt. Es stimmte, Zidane war ihnen eigentlich gar nicht so unähnlich. Vivi hatte bisher gar nicht so viel darüber nachgedacht. Für ihn war Zidane immer Zidane gewesen, selbst nachdem sie wieder nach Gaia zurückgekehrt waren. Aber diese Sache war doch irgendwie... ermutigend.  
  
Vivi starrte wieder zurück in den Himmel, dann stützte er sich mit seinen Ärmchen am Boden ab und richtete sich auf um die beiden neben ihm anzusehen.   
  
"Das ist doch irgendwie gut, oder? Ich meine...", er merkte, wie ihm schwindelig wurde, zumindest fing der Boden unter ihm an, sich zu drehen. Seine Lider waren inzwischen ganz schön schwer geworden. Er wollte sich gerade wieder zurücklegen, um zu schlafen, als er merkte, wie fragend ihn der Schwarzmagier neben sich ansah.  
  
"Glaubst du... ich könnte... könnte auch so werden, wie Zidane?"   
  
Er hatte sich wirklich verändert, seit er aufgewacht war. Vivi musste Lächeln, es sah nur keiner hinter seinem viel zu großen Hut und dem hochstehenden Kragen. Er freute sich über die Frage. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum, vermutlich, weil er jetzt keine Sorgen mehr haben musste. Es freute ihn so sehr, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie sich langsam ein schwarzer Rand seine Sicht wie ein Trauerrand umrahmte. Die Frage beantworten konnte er nicht, aber das war vermutlich auch gar nicht wichtig.  
  
Er fühlte sich leicht. Leicht und ruhig. Irgendwas war wirklich komisch, das war jetzt auch Vivi aufgegangen. War er wirklich so krank?  
  
"Ich fühl´ mich... irgendwie komisch...", mit diesen Worten breitete sich der schwarze Rand vor seinen Augen in Richtung Mitte aus, wie ein Nebel, wurde langsam grau und dann weiß. Die Geräusche, Eiko und sein Sohn waren verschwunden.  
  
"Vivi?", Eiko war besorgt aufgestanden. Vivi war völlig steif nach hinten gekippt und lag jetzt auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt im Gras, das Leuchten seiner Augen war verschwunden, "Schläfst du?"  
  
Sie beugte sich über ihn und tippte ihm leicht auf die Schultern. Nichts. Sie tippte ihm etas aggressiver gegen die Schulter. Wieder nichts. Noch nicht mal eine Bewegung, oder etwas, dass darauf schließen ließ, dass der Schlafende im Traum Notiz von der Berührung genommen hatte. Er lag stocksteif da, die Arme ausgestreckt. Im Gesicht des lilahaarigen Mädchens wuchs Angst. Der Kleine starrte verwirrt auf die beiden.  
  
"Lass den Quatsch!!", jetzt hämmerte sie ihm mit den Fäusten gegen Schulter und Brust. Stille. Keinerlei Reaktion. Panik wuchs in ihrem Gesicht, breitete sich aus, während ihre Stimme immer zittriger und ängstlicher klang. Und dann fing Eiko an zu heulen. Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht, sie winselte und rüttelte Vivis Körper hin und her.   
  
Steiner hatte inzwischen von Eikos Schluchzen etwas mitbekommen und rannte besorgt und klappernd auf sie zu.   
  
Schon wieder weinte jemand. Erschrocken wankte der kleine ein paar Schritte zurück. Was war denn? Was hatte Vivi? Wieso weinte Eiko? Im selben Moment schoss es ihm wieder durch den Kopf. Dali. Das Kellergewölbe. Eine stocksteife, geflügelte Gestalt, mehrere Brandmale im Gesicht und an der Kleidung, liegt vor ihm und er sieht, seine ehemals leuchtenden Augen dunkel werden, bis sie sich nicht weiter vom Rest des dunklen Gesichtes abheben.  
  
Aha..., Vivi ist also stehengeblieben...? Er fühlte sich komisch an, dieser Gedanke. Unangenehm. Wie ein Juckreiz. Am liebsten hätte er einfach daran herumgekratzt, bis er wegging. Oder so ähnlich. Aber irgendwas löste dieser Gedanke bei ihm aus. Schwere. Alles fühlte sich schwer an. Bis auf seine Augen. Die juckten tatsächlich. Irgendetwas warmes und nasses lief ihm die Wangen herunter. Er musste schreien. Er wollte es ja gar nicht, aber die Laute krochen ganz von alleine seine Kehle hinauf. Er weinte. Eiko weinte auch. Sie hatte sich an Vivis bewegungslosen Körper festgekrallt und schluchzte, Steiner war ebenfalls den Tränen nahe. Er hockte neben Eiko und starrte bestürzt auf den Schwarzmagier im Gras.Und jetzt weinte er auch. Vivi war nicht mehr da.  
  
Eiko saß immernoch heulend vor der Kutsche, fest an Garnet geklammert, die ebenfalls weinte.  
  
Vivis lebloser Körper lag in eine Decke gewickelt hinten auf dem Wagen. Sie wollten ihn bei den Schwarzmagiern auf dem anderen Kontinent begraben.  
  
Um sie herum saßen Vivis andere vier Söhne. Ziemlich bedröppelt sahen sie aus. Keiner von ihnen hatte bisher verstanden, was eigentlich los war. Und keiner, weder sie, noch Garnet oder Steiner brachten den Mut auf, es ihnen zu erklären. Vivi schlief, zumindest für die vier.  
  
"E....Eiko?", beide Mädchen schauten auf... sie hatten nicht gemerkt, dass der kleine Schwarzmagier ohne Namen vor ihnen stand, mit bittenden Blick.  
  
Eiko schaute ihn völlig verheult an, ihre Nase lief, ihre Augen waren rot. Sie fühlte sich hundeelend.  
  
"Wwwwwürdest du...", er stotterte. Seine Stimme hörte sich ziemlich heiser an. Auch er hatte vorhin ziemlich lauthals angefangen, zu heulen, wie ein Schlosshund. Kein Wunder also, "Gib mir bitte... bitte einen... einen...", er schaute ziemlich verzweifelt drein, so als hätte er Schwierigkeiten, zu sagen, was er wollte, "...einen Namen."  
  
Eiko schaute ihn an, wie ein Auto. Vivi war tot! Er war Monate lang ohne Namen durch die Weltgeschichte gerannt! Wie kam er gerade in dieser Situation auf die Idee, einen Namen haben zu wollen!?  
  
Sein bittender Blick verwandelte sich langsam um in Enttäuschung. Man sah ihr bestimmt an, was sie dachte. Dann drehte er sich um und stapfte davon.   
  
Einen Namen. Jetzt! Also echt! Sie schaute der Silhouette des kleinen Kerls hinterher, der sich ihnen mit dem Rücken zugewandt in einiger Entfernung ins Gras setzte. ...andererseits...  
  
"Warte mal!", sie löste sich zaghaft aus Garnets Armen und rannte auf ihn zu. Es gab ohnehin nur einen Namen, der zu ihm passte...  
  
"Oh! Du bischt ja wach, Vivi."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Wie fülscht du disch heute Morgen?.... Oh Vertscheihung. Esch ischt ja schon Mittag!"  
  
"... komisch!"  
  
"Du armer. Isch koche dir eine Schuppe! Dann fühlscht du disch beschtimmt bald bescher"  
  
"Großvater...?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Würdest du mir etwas vorlesen?"  
  
"Wasch möschtescht du denn hören, Vivi?"  
  
"Hmmm, am liebsten... die Geschichte mit dem Schmetterling und der geflügelten Spinne."  
  
Ende 


End file.
